doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who The Next Doctor/The Golden Light Part 1
The tenth episode of the second series of the fan series. This is also the last serial of the series and Psycho is back with the Slitheen as the Doctor visits the perfect town. What could go wrong? The Golden Light and Fan Series Click here for previous story http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/A_Time_Lords_Rise_ Part_2:_The_Light_Of_Hands Click here for fan series http://doctorwhofanon.wikia.com/wiki/Doctor_Who_ The_Next_Doctor Story “Where off to now?” Jane asked swirling around the tardis “somewhere brilliant” the Doctor smiled “Doctor, can I talk to you?” Jane asked “what about?” The Doctor asked “I saw your future self die in fire” Jane said “you should have given a spoiler alert” the Doctor said as he looked down. “Why is there something wrong?” Jane asked “you told me and that means it will always happen” the Doctor looked down sadly. “I am so sorry” Jane said as the Doctor nodded “where did you see it and when?” He asked “I saw it in a future hologram at the house of horrors” Jane told him “a hologram” the Doctor chuckles as he flicks a lever. “What happened to Mallion?” Jane asked “he went mad” the Doctor replied “what message did you send him?” Jane asked “nothing” the Doctor muttered “we are here” he smiled as the tardis doors opened. “Go out then” the Doctor urged as Jane stood there just staring with worried eyes and then she gone out. “Come on then Doctor” Jane smiled “the city that is perfect” the Doctor walked out of the tardis “how is it perfect?” Jane asked “not one crime has ever happened here and it has a brilliant fez shop” the Doctor smiled. “A whole shop for fez’s Jane asked “yes” the Doctor smiled as they began walking. “What planet are we on?” Jane asked “Jumpinominos” “what a weird name” Jane said “they think Earth is a weird name” the Doctor replied. “So we will go to have tea” Jane said “I need a new fez” the Doctor smiled as someone stepped in front of them. “I’m Gerald and welcome to our town where we have coffee, tea and fez shops here” he smiled getting a fez from his pocket. “I love a fez” Gerald said “oh yes the town has never had a crime” “what year is it?” The Doctor asked “2493” Gerald replied as they heard a scream. “Help us” someone screamed “I am coming” the Doctor said as Gerald looked worried “not a crime” he said. The Doctor saw someone lying dead in an alleyway with two people looking over the body. “He has been killed” one of them said “NO” Gerald shouted grabbing his head “I’m sorry dad for letting crime happen” Gerald said. “Well now it has happened you will have to investigate” the Doctor said “but I don’t know how to” Gerald told the Doctor. “Well for once you will need to learn” the Doctor grinned “he is dead” Jane said “shouldn’t we start investigating” Jane suggested. “The body has been clawed from the throat and it looks like ...” the Doctor pondered “I have seen this before” he said. “Yes you have” one of the people standing over the bodies said as the Doctor looked up alarmed. “What are your names?” Gerald asked “I am the Doctor and this is Jane” the Doctor smiled “I meant there names” Gerald said sounding angry “the Doctor knows us” one of them said. “I don’t know who you are” the Doctor commented looking at the head of the body and seeing a slit on the top of the head halfway up his forehead. “This is a suit” the Doctor said “no blood” Jane said “so there was no murder” Gerald looked gleeful as the two bystanders were smiling “feeding time” one shouted as it farted. “We almost got that under control” one of them said putting their hands to their foreheads as they started to undo their suits. “Slitheen” the Doctor said “we have to run” he continued to run down the alleyway as Slitheen appeared in front of them and then behind “we are trapped” Jane muttered. “I can get us out of this” the Doctor said “how when we are surrounded?” Jane asked as the Slitheen started to go towards the three with their claws as the two bystanders were now Slitheen. “Three suits on the ground” Jane smiled “look over there” the Doctor said seeing dozens of these suits. “You’re whole town was invaded a long time ago” the Doctor told Gerald. “So you are saying there have been crimes for a long time?” Gerald asked “I am not suggesting it and I know you are not a Slitheen” “how do you know that?” A voice asked as the Slitheen began to disperse “Psycho” the Doctor muttered. “Doctor” he smiled “why are you here?” The Doctor asked “how did you know that?” Psycho asked “what do you mean?” The Doctor asked “he means how you knew Gerald wasn’t another Slitheen” Jane informed him “because I am not” Gerald said. “No because the Slitheen needed someone who believed in this town to convince me as someone who believes in it is the best person to drag me in” the Doctor said. “When can we feed?” A Slitheen asked “not yet you will get your end to pain” Psycho said “it better be soon” a Slitheen said. “I promise” Psycho smiled as he looked to the Doctor “nice screwdriver” Psycho said as the Doctor got the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. “How did you know?” Jane asked “don’t worry” the Doctor told her “over powered by all the upgrades you have given it” Psycho smiled “hand it over” he said “why?” The Doctor asked “because if you value any of your lives then you will give me the sonic” Psycho ordered. “Slitheen” Psycho said “don’t” the Doctor looked worried “hand over the sonic” Psycho ordered “then you will have a lot of power” the Doctor was angry. “Fine” Psycho said “Gerald will be killed then Jane and then you if you don’t give me what I want” Psycho threatened. “Okay I will give you the sonic” the Doctor conceded as he gone into his pocket and gave Psycho the sonic. “Kill Gerald” Psycho said as he used the sonic as the Slitheen started to surround them “bye” Psycho said. The Doctor, Jane and Gerald looked around “where are we?” Gerald asked “you are outside of your beloved planet” Psycho said “why did you bring us up here?” Jane asked “games” Psycho smiled “sick and evil games” the Doctor sounded dark “watch it burst into flames” Psycho said as he sonicked a button as the planet exploded. “Why didn’t you just kill us?” The Doctor asked “I want to play some games” Psycho smiled “and how about the Slitheen?” Gerald asked “I said I would end their pain” Psycho smiled cruelly “and this will end with a bang” Psycho smiled as a new terrain surrounded them. The Doctor and Jane exchanged looks worried about the bang “I’m sorry” Jane was about to cry as the Doctor looked sad and said “this is where I die.” Category:Turtlecake365 Category:Stories featuring Raxacoricofallapatorians Category:Stories featuring the Twelfth Doctor